


Muse

by HYPERFocused



Category: Smallville
Genre: Community: wednesday100, Drabble, Hands, Inspired by Art, M/M, Muses, Sculpture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-06 20:59:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3148367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HYPERFocused/pseuds/HYPERFocused





	Muse

Clark has perfect hands. Just the right size of large, always warm, but never clammy; even when they’re pulling Lex from certain doom. They could be cast in bronze, as befits a hero.

Lex has perfect hands. Slender and sinewy, well earned strength. Small scars tell a story of a life lived to the fullest. They could be shaped from the finest clay, as befits a work of art.

When hands (and mouths, and bodies) meet, it _is_ art. Symphonies sound, and Gods lay tribute. Clark builds their creation a pedestal, with his bare hands, and Lex gives it life.


End file.
